Wake of Your Smile
by vampyreice
Summary: COMPLETE! This is AU from the very last episode. A look into how things could have been different if Yuuri had actually acknowledged his feelings for Wolfram when he went home for good. Gentle YuuriXWolfram.


Wake of Your Smile

**A/N:** This idea has been buzzing around in my head for ages and I finally decided to write it. I had planned this to be a one-shot but I may end up continuing it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this it all belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

**Pairings:** Yuuri/Wolfram

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** This is AU from the very last episode. A look into how things could have been different if Yuuri had actually acknowledged his feelings for Wolfram when he went home for good.

**Warnings:** Contains spoilers for the last episode.

Wake of Your Smile  
By vampyreice

"Leave Shin Makoku to us." Gwendal said. It had taken him a while but Yuuri believed that he could now understand the truth behind Gwendal's harsh words and that he was; in his own way, trying to comfort Yuuri and reassure him that even with her King gone Shin Makoku would flourish under her ruler's teachings and the hope of peace.

"Your Majesty." Yuuri was secretly glad that Gunter had refrained from trying to strangle him, as after what he had just gone through, he did not think that he would be able to take it; and yet a part of him missed the exuberant hugs; mind you it was a very small part. "I am proud to have been able to serve you." Although he may have not been strangling Yuuri, Gunter could not keep the sadness from his voice or his face and looked as though he were going to cry any minute.

Alderbert spoke up next and was as gruff as always, although Yuuri swore that he saw a tiny smile appear on the man's face. "I have seen how you ruled as Maou for myself."

"Farewell, Your Majesty." Hube spoke with maybe just a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"I really did like you." Coming from Yozak this meant a lot to Yuuri.

"Farewell, Your Majesty Yuuri, and you too, Your Highness." Ulrike said to the both of them.

"Even though it was only for a short while, thanks for looking after us, Ulrike." Murata replied and it was a good thing that he did as Yuuri did not think he would be able to speak at the moment.

Conrad came next and as always knew exactly what to say to make Yuuri feel better. "No matter how far away you are, I will always be watching over you. Now and forever."

Smiling at everyone one last time Yuuri decided that if he didn't go now he never would. "Well then..." Thrusting Morgif into the ground Yuuri turned and prepared to enter the last portal knowing that he would miss Shin Makoku and it's residents; especially one, very much.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks. There was no way that Yuuri could leave so casually now, not after hearing so much pain and anguish in Wolfram's voice. Yuuri did the only thing he could think of, he turned around and nearly lost it himself to see tears streaming down that usual proud face. Nothing would have been able to stop Yuuri from closing the distance between himself and his fiancée and taking the beautiful boy into his arms; holding onto him as if he were oxygen to a drowning man. Feeling Wolfram cling back to him just as tightly only helped to confirm that Yuuri had finally done something right for his fiancée.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's ear, feeling Wolfram cling even tighter to him as though trying to delay Yuuri's parting. After what felt like a lifetime and yet wasn't nearly long enough, Yuuri pulled back to look into Wolfram's eyes. Seeing pain and love shining in those depths all Yuuri could do was try to ease some of that pain. Wiping the tears from Wolfram's face Yuuri let his hands move to cup Wolfram's cheeks. Maintaining eye contact, Yuuri leaned in until their lips met in a gentle kiss; it was their first and for the life of him Yuuri couldn't understand why he hadn't done this earlier. It was the greatest thing he had ever experienced.

Wolfram's lips were the softest thing that Yuuri had ever felt and feeling those lips move against his own in a gentle caress sent jolts of _**something**_ straight to Yuuri's gut. Feeling his eyes slid shut against his will as the kiss intensified and a brush on his cheeks that told him Wolfram had done the same only made Yuuri cling tighter to the boy he held in his arms trying to get _**more**_ of that unknown feeling. It was a few minutes longer before oxygen became a necessity and Yuuri was forced to release those tempting lips from his to drag in the much needed air. Feeling Wolfram pant against him made it seem that much more real and special. Taking one last long look at Wolfram; imprinting the way he looked at present into his memory so that he would never forget this moment; Yuuri turned and headed back to the portal to where his brother and Murata were waiting, refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

"Goodbye." Yuuri said before entering the portal for the very last time all the while wishing that it didn't have to turn out like this and that he could have made everyone, especially Wolfram, happy.

OOO

Sitting drenched in the fountain of Shinou Temple with five people staring at him absolutely dumbfounded was not what Yuuri was expecting when Murata pushed him into the pond; at best all Yuuri had thought was going to happen was that he was going to end up completely drenched.

"Murata. What's going on here?"

"When you defeated Soushu, you gained powers that surpassed Shinou's. With that much maryoku, you can cross between the worlds on your own." Murata calmly explained.

"If you knew that, then why didn't you tell me?" Yuuri asked still flabbergasted.

"Well... When I pushed you into the pond, I was still thinking, "Maybe this might work," so I wasn't really sure." Murata said with a grin.

"Well, at any rate, this settles the problem of finding a successor." Gwendal said with just about as close to a smile you can get from him on his face.

"Ah! I can't believe we are able to see each other again." Gunter said happily. Looking away from Gunter as Wolfram stepped into the fountain, Yuuri could not help but be a little nervous as to the reaction he was going to receive from the blonde. Staring into the blonde's face, Yuuri saw that Wolfram was blushing and looked as though he were going to cry at any given moment; whether from happiness or frustration Yuuri did not know. Watching as the blonde kneeled down in front of him Yuuri knew that the explosion that was known as Wolfram was going to happen now. He didn't even have to wait a few seconds before he was proven right.

"You wimp! Where were you and what were you doing all this time when you could've come back?!"

"Like I said, I didn't know!" Yuuri said trying fruitlessly to defend himself both from Wolfram's accusations and the physical attacks that left all three still in the pond even more soaked than they already were. "What was I supposed to do?! And you should be telling Murata! Murata!"

Conrad was the one to stop the fight before it got too much more violent, although he could nothing about the state of their clothing. "Welcome back, your Majesty, to your country."

"Yeah. Everyone, I'm back!" Replied Yuuri with a grin.

Taking charge, Gunter was quick to organise Yuuri's afternoon. Grabbing Yuuri's arm and helping him from the pond, Gunter proceeded to drag Yuuri into the temple to get him dried so he could whisk him away to the castle as soon as possible. "Good now that is sorted, your Majesty you need to change your clothes before you catch a cold; you too Your Highness. After you have done that your Majesty has paperwork that must be looked at immediately, when you have done all the paperwork we will be picking up where we left off in our lessons as there is still a lot you need to know about your country." Gunter said all of this very quickly, looking as though not only Christmas but his birthday and Easter too had come early.

"Wait Gunter," Yuuri said effectively putting a stop in Gunter's attempts to drag him off. "Before I do any of that there is something that I _**must**_ ask Wolfram." Yuuri said as he walked over to where Murata and Wolfram where still sitting dazed in the fountain. Holding out his hand to Wolfram, which was eagerly accepted, Yuuri pulled the blonde to his feet, standing so they were face-to-face; barely a foot between them.

Thinking of everything that had happened between the two of them; all the times that Wolfram had been there for him and all the times that Yuuri had disregarded the blonde's feelings, Yuuri knew that now was the time to finally make his decision regarding his fiancée. Staring into those beautiful emerald eyes before him, shining even now with suppressed love and desire, Yuuri knew that he was making the right decision.

SLAP!

Wolfram could only stand there with a hand cradling his cheek, staring at Yuuri with disbelief written all over his face. "W-wh- when- why?" It seemed that words had failed Wolfram.

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's right hand and held it between both of his. "I know what I'm doing Wolfram, I know exactly what I just did. I did a lot of thinking while I was away and no matter what I was thinking off somehow my thoughts always returned to you. At first it annoyed me, I was never going to see you again so what was the point? I had made my decision so there was no point having regrets now.

"However the more I thought about how I was never going to see you again the more upset and angry I got, not at you but at my own stupidity. I was horrible to you, you deserve someone much better than me, someone who will treasure you and make you feel amazing, and loved. I had my chance to do that and I blew it so I had better get on with my life and stop thinking about something that I could have had but was too much of a idiot to realise at the time. But even after I decided all that you **still** remained in my thoughts. And it was only after I sat down and really thought about what I was feeling that I realised that I love you and had for quite some time but was too busy being a wimp to notice it.

"I love you, Wolfram von Bielefeld, with all my heart and nothing would give me greater honour or happiness than if you were to accept my hand in marriage."

Try as he might Wolfram could not hide the flush of pleasure that appeared when Yuuri uttered the words he had been waiting so long to hear. "You really mean that? Your not just doing it-"

It seemed that Yuuri had decided the best way to shut the blonde up was to make his mouth occupied with a much more pleasant task. Pulling away, Yuuri mentally noted to find out whether it was because Wolfram was such a great kisser or whether it was the fact that he was kissing Wolfram that made his knees go so weak. Yuuri figured it was a combination of both.

"Wolfram, I meant everything I said, I love you with every fibre of my being and I hope that you will agree to marry me."

Wolfram could do nothing to stop the wide smile spreading across his face as he flung himself into Yuuri's arms and took those tempting lips into another mind-blowing kiss.

"Say that again!" Wolfram demanded as soon as their kiss had broken wanting to hear those words again. Having an idea as to what Wolfram wanted to hear, Yuuri smiled.

"I love you." Seeing the pleased smile appear on Wolfram's face told Yuuri that his guess had been correct.

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

Yuuri smiled before cupping Wolfram's cheeks and pulling him close so that there was scarcely an inch between. "I love you." Yuuri said before taking those sinful lips into a sweet kiss that told Wolfram exactly how he was feeling. Yuuri was vaguely aware of the applause he and Wolfram were receiving but decided he was enjoying their kiss too much to really pay any attention.

OOO

As he and Wolfram got ready for bed that night Yuuri reflected on the busy day that he had had. After their kiss had ended Yuuri had been whisked away by Gunter and Gwendal to do some paperwork, which he had been doing all afternoon. He had had only gotten away from the two of them an hour before dinner in which he spent time with Greta and Wolfram relishing in the feeling of having a family.

"Yuuri." Yuuri turned to face his fiancée who had paused in the middle of undressing. "You really mean what you said today, right? Your not just doing it to save my pride."

Smiling gently, Yuuri walked over to where Wolfram was standing and drew him into a gentle embrace. "Wolfram, I know in the past I have ignored your feelings but I will say it as many times as I need to, to make you understand that everything I said today was true and that I love you with all my heart." Yuuri said staring into those gorgeous eyes before leaning in to kiss those tempting lips; which were quickly becoming familiar; and relishing that he could now do so as much as he pleased and planning to take advantage of that privilege to it's fullest extent.

Wolfram was quick to return the kiss and extend it until they were forced to break apart, both gasping for air. "I love you, Yuuri, more than you can ever imagine. You have no idea how happy you have made me by returning my feelings."

"Probably as happy as you made me by loving me in the first place."

Smiling at Yuuri, Wolfram leaned in to steal another kiss before breaking away to finish getting ready for bed; climbing into bed, Wolfram was asleep almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow.

And as Yuuri lay in bed that night with Wolfram nestled against his side; his head on Yuuri's chest; Yuuri could only think of how lucky he was and how what had originally been an accident had turned into one of the best mistakes that Yuuri had ever made. Bringing a hand to brush it through blonde hair Yuuri finally let himself drift asleep with a content smile on his mace, a smile that was mirrored on his fiancée.

End.

**A/N:** This was my first Kyou Kara Maou story so if any of the characters are out of characters I do apologise and hope that you can tell me exactly what was wrong with them so I know how to fix it next time. Also as I don't have a beta reader there will probably be some errors, please tell me if you find any so I can fix it. I accept all comments and flames so please don't hesitate to do either. Thanks for reading!


End file.
